


Weekend with Daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Female Jensen, Frottage, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Fingering, girl!Jensen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl!Jensen(9) spends her weekends with her daddy Jared(27) and he keeps a close eye on how she's developing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend with Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Read the warning tags. Extreme underage. Read at your own risk.

"Spread yourself open for me, Jenny. There's a good girl. Daddy needs to see how much you've changed this week"

Jensen does as her daddy asks and spreads her pussy lips wide so he can examine her.

He strokes his fingers up and down her hairless slit which makes her giggle and writhe at a little at the sensation.

She's lying flat on her back on her twin bed in her daddy's apartment. She only gets to see him on weekends and it's hard on the little girl to be away from him. She spends all week looking forward to getting to go back to her daddy's for all the kissing, cuddling, and fun games they play together. This one, where he examines her from head to toe to catalogue how much she's grown or changed during the week, is one of her favorites.

He finds her sensitive button and squeezes it lightly between his fingers, making her sigh. "Have you been playing with your button the way I showed you?"

"Yes, Daddy, though Mommy caught me and told me I was naughty for touching myself there. She said it's dirty." Jensen looked so worried, though she remained on her back with her legs spread wide for her daddy's probing fingers, her debauched position at odds with all the pink frills on her little girl's room bedding and pillows.

"Your mommy would be a lot happier if she touched herself there a little more," Jared mutters under his breath. "Your mommy is wrong, Sweetheart," he says a little louder. "As long as you are alone or with me, it's good to touch yourself. It feels good, doesn't it, Jenny?" The little girl nodded in response, her face still serious. "How could something that feels so good be wrong or dirty? That's just silly." He twiddles his fingers between her pussy lips, making her giggle again.

"Okay. I'd better do the taste test now, to see if you taste different than last week. You grow so fast it could be like you're an entirely different little girl when you come back to me."

He licks a wet stripe between her pussy lips and makes a thoughtful face, she grins at his antics, but that grin changes into a quiet moan when he starts exploring the hairless folds of her young cunt with more intensity. Jared probes his tongue into every warm crevice, drinking in the taste of his young daughter. She's squirming and wriggling on his tongue, tiny girlish moans punching from her throat as he brings her closer and closer to the edge. 

Jenny's too young to be producing any of her own lubrication, but Jared uses some of the saliva he's dripping over her pussy to slide his pinky finger into her tiny hole. She clenches around the long digit and with a few more swipes of his talented tongue over her well-worked clit, she's coming, thrashing and shuddering on the pink, princess coverlet.

"Oh, Daddy," she sighs when the pleasure subsides.

"Feels good, doesn't it, baby girl?" He kisses a small trail up her still rounded tummy and flicks each dusky nipple with his tongue a few times as he works his way toward his young daughters plump pink lips. He kisses her, plunging his tongue still tasting of her pussy into her mouth.

"So good, Daddy. I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby. Now it's Daddy's turn to feel good. Does Jenny want her daddy to feel good too?"

"Yes, Daddy. Wanna make you feel good too."

He unbuckles his jeans and kicks them down, strips off his t-shirt, and tosses his boxers to the side. He holds his weight on his elbows above the little girl's body as he slots his cock against the slick folds of her pussy and slides. Her hairless pussy provides almost as much pleasure to slide against as it would to thrust into, and it doesn't take much time before Jared is panting and groaning as he ruts against his daughter's sweet cunny.

"Oh, baby girl. So perfect for me. Love your perfect little pussy. So perfect for her daddy," he babbles as his orgasm nears. With a dozen or more thrusts, he's coming. He sprays Jensen's tummy and chest with come, even splattering into her cheek and hair with one hard blurt. He rolls onto his back, pulling Jensen onto his chest as he moves. He holds her close to his panting body as he comes down from his orgasm.

When she looks up at him with her wide green eyes, cheeks flushed, blonde hair mussed and a smear of his come on her cheek, he's overwhelmed with love for his little girl. He also thinks it's about time to teach her about what she can do with her plump lips. If she looks this good with a splurt of his come on her young face, he can only imagine what perfection she'd be dripping with a full load.


End file.
